The complex trajectories and multi-target oil wells require precision placement of well borehole path and the flexibility to continually maintain path control. It is preferred to control or “steer” the direction or path of the borehole during the drilling operation. It is further preferred to control the path rapidly during the drilling operation at any depth and target as the borehole is advanced by the drilling operation.
Directional drilling is complicated by the necessity to operate a drill bit steering device within harsh borehole conditions. The steering device is typically disposed near the drill bit, which terminates lower or “downhole” end of a drill string. In order to obtain the desired real time directional control, it is preferred to operate the steering device remotely from the surface of the earth. Furthermore, the steering device must be operated to maintain the desired path and direction while being deployed at possibly a great depth within the borehole and while maintaining practical drilling speeds. Finally, the steering device must reliably operate under exceptional heat, pressure, and vibration conditions that can be encountered during the drilling operation.
Many types of directional steering devices, comprising a motor disposed in a housing with an axis displaced from the axis of the drill string, are known in the prior art. The motor can be a variety of types including electric, or hydraulic. Hydraulic turbine motors operated by circulating drilling fluid are commonly known as a “mud” motors. A rotary bit is attached to a shaft of the motor, and is rotated by the action of the motor. The axially offset motor housing, commonly referred to as a bent subsection or “bent sub,” provides axial displacement that can be used to change the trajectory of the borehole. By rotating the drill bit with the motor and simultaneously rotating the drill bit with the drill string, the trajectory or path of the advancing borehole is parallel to the axis of the drill string. By rotating the drill bit with the motor only, the trajectory of the borehole is deviated from the axis of the non-rotating drill string. By alternating these two methodologies of drill bit rotation, the path of the borehole can be controlled. A more detailed description of directional drilling using the bent sub concept is presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,318, and 3,841,420, which are hereby incorporated into this disclosure by reference.
The prior art contains methods and apparatus for adjusting the angle or “bend” of a bent sub housing thereby directing the angle of borehole deviation as a function of this angle. The prior art also contains apparatus and methods for dealing with unwanted torques that result from steering operations including clutches that control non periodic bit rotation in order to position the bit azimuthally as needed within the walls of the borehole. Prior art steering systems using variations of the bent sub concept typically rely upon non periodic continuous pushing or pointing forces and the associated equipment which directs the hole path by exerting large pressures on the bit perpendicular to the borehole path while rotating the drill string.